


Blubberbutt

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Chubby Reader, Dating, F/M, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Language, Love Confession, readert insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: The reader gets bullied on a tinder date because of her curves. Dean helps her and shows her, that she is loved





	Blubberbutt

 

„Really, Tony,“ the young girl laughed, leaning against the table you and your tinderdate were sitting at.

Your gaze wandered over the girl and you felt a sting in your stomach.

She was beautiful. A smooth and tanned skin, soft golden beach waves surrounded a perfect face. She looked like coming straight out of a magazine.

You tried to smile, looking confident, but the sting got even worse, when a few other people appeard. Obviously Tony had suggested the Diner, were all people seem to know him.

„I can't believe you really did it,“ a man at your age said, laughing out.

You turned to your tinder date, hoping he would put an end to this interruption. But instead he was sneering at you. You had the feeling that something was going the wrong way right now.

„What's going on here,“ you asked and you could not hide the tremble in your voice. Tony leaned forward but the girl cut in, leaning forward as well a venoumenous smile on her face.

„Well, one point on Tonys Bucket list is to bang a fatty... like you. But obviously, he can't bring himself to even touch you.“

„Right.... look at you,“ Tony stated, taking a sip from the milkshake he had bought. Then he leaned back, spreadin one arm on the back of the seat.

„I mean, that's why you are on tinder...right. Nobody would even look at you. All fat and sweaty. Men are afraid that you will eat them after sex.“

The whole crowd started to laugh and you felt the heat rise in your head and the tears in your eyes.

„Did you really think, that someone like me, would be interested in... something like you?“

„But...but... our talks and the mails...“; you stuttered. He had written sweet mails and you had shared so many things in common.

„Tony always had been a good liar. He can be really persuasive,“ the girl said, leaning in for a kiss.

„Too bad that I can't erase this point from my bucket list. It's just to gross.“

He pushed the glass with the shake over to you, the milk sloshing on the table and the new shirt you had bought for the date. You felt the first tears running down your cheeks and the only thing you wanted, was to curl up and die.

„Oh, have I broke your heart? Do you need a bucket of icecream to come over it...“

Tony joked, looking to his friends. You sobbed silently, staring down on the blotch of milk and cream on your shirt. Suddenly there was a rumor in the crowed that surrounded your table. You thought there had more friends of Tony appeared.

„Y/N we are going,“ a familiar voice said and someone was puling you out of the corner booth.

You looked up to see Dean, who was obviously pissed. His green eyes were blazing angrily and his face had the expression he always had, when he was short before killing someone.

„Oh... do you brought your Babysitter“, someone was laughing next to you, but you didn't know who. Dean shouldered his way through the mass, pulling you behind him. Without a word you two were leaving the diner followed by the laughing and cheering gang of Tony. It was so embarrasing and you felt so bad and small and ugly. They had been right. How could you think, that someone who be interested in a girl which was fat and flabby.

„Hey, take care of your car. The blubberbutt might leave some grease stain on your leather cover.“

Without a warning Dean turned around, closing the gap to Tony with a few steps. The punch was hard and nearly knocked Tony out. He fall over, landing on the dusty ground. Dean kneeled over him, grabbing his collar with one fist.

„Don't you dare to call her like that again...and I kill you right here and now,“ he grunted. Tony was whining under him, his arms crossed infront his head. Dean got up slowly, his gaze wandering around, memorizing everyone who belongs to the group. Then he headed back to Baby, where you already were sitting on the passengers seat.

With smoking wheels he left the parking area, heading towards the bunker.

„You're okay?“

„No,“ you sobbed, wiping through your face with the sleeve of your shirt.

„You wanna talk?“

You shook your head. The only thing you wanted to do was going back to the bunker and hiding in your room.

Dean stayed silent for the rest of the way, but you could feel his gaze resting on you. When he parked Baby in the garage of the bunker, you left the car and wanted to disappeat in your room, when Dean hold you back.

„Y/N, don't believe what they said to you. They were idiots, who drag their own confidence out of bullying others.“

„They were right,“ you sobbed, turning your face away. You don't want to hear Dean's soothing lies. The truth was, that you were fat and that no one would ever be interested in you. „They were just right. Look at me. My cheeks are flabby...“ You pat yourself on your cheek. „I have an ass like a horse and you can make three out of me. Everything is ugly and homely and....“

„Shush....“

Dean pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you.

„That's not true. You are so beautiful, Y/N. So beautiful and loveable.“

„No one will ever love me...“ You buried your face into his shirt.

„I love you, Y/N“, he whispered, patting your back gently. You could feel his mouth grazing over your hair, leaving a line of butterfly kisses.

„You're so astonishing. Your smile, when your favourite TV show comes on Netflix. The sparkle in your eyes, when I tell you stories of Sam and Cas. I love the way your body moves, when you dance to your favourite song, thinking no one would see you. I love the warmth of your body, the smell of your skin, the sound of your laughter.“

He pulled you even closer than before.

„And you know what. Every night I dream of being close to you. Touching you. Feeling your breathtaking curves under my fingertips.“

„Dean?“ You looked up, trying to find a hint of amusement or joke in his eyes. The only thing you could see was love and pure adoration.

„You.... you love me?“

He nodded, leaning in for a kiss. „From the bottom of my heart, beautiful.“

 


End file.
